1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for determining and setting the center of a roll stand and adjusting positions of a roll stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Determinations and settings of this type have in the past been carried out by means of measuring devices, guiding units and gap measuring units, wherein the measurements referred to distances between reference edges, for example, bearing chocks and housing edges. However, due to the play between the structural elements which cannot be controlled, due to inclined positions of the bearing chocks in the housing window, due to the failure to achieve a complete contact between the elements of the adjusting device as a result of grease and dirt, due to the occasional tilting movements of the adjusting device, and due to reference surfaces which are not processed or inaccurately processed, the results of this method are frequently inaccurate and often require a lot of time.